


To new beginnings

by FrenchWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchWriter/pseuds/FrenchWriter
Summary: Regina, Emma and David are gathered around a cursed Snow, unable to find a solution to their shared sleeping curse. Until they do. (tumblr prompt)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me on tumblr (@delphinefrench).
> 
> " Could you write something about how *spoiler alert* the breaking of Charming's curse has something to do with Emma and Regina? Because Ginny said that it didn't have to do with Snow and Charming directly, so I thought.. hm, what if it's Swan Queen? :D Thank you! "

“There is no way, is there?” Emma’s tired voice resonated in the loft from where she was seated at Snow’s bedside. 

“We will find one, even if I have to spend the rest of my life searching for it.” Came Charming’s voice filled with will and devotion as he sat next to Snow, leaning against the headboard. 

“Not to burst your bubble, but I can’t see any foreseeable future where Snow and yourself are both awake.” Regina snapped, her hands going from her hips to her hair every two seconds as she paced around the bed. 

They were exhausted after days spent brainstorming. Henry had crashed upstairs and the loft was completely dark, bar the faint light of one bedside table lamp. Emma yawned and crawled on the bed to sit between her mother and father. She shut her eyes, almost dozing off. 

Regina sighed and sat on the edge of the bed by Snow’s side. Looking down at her with tired and defeated eyes, the softest of smiles graced her lips as she brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. She felt Snow slightly lean against her palm in her sleep. Her heart constricted as she was overcome with vivid memories of a 10 year old  seeking comfort from nightmares of her mother’s death. Night after night. 

Charming wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulders and she leaned against him. They all just existed together in silence. Feeling safe in this protective fatherly embrace Emma kissed her father’s cheek at the same time as Regina leaned in and kissed Snow’s forehead.

 A powerful burst of True Love blasted from the bed and Snow inhaled sharply, opened her eyes and blinked. Charming froze, waiting but as nothing happened, he smiled brightly.

“Snow!” He moved and kissed her lovingly.

Regina and Emma’s eyes glanced at their clasped hands on the bed before looking back up at each other. And they held their gaze for a second longer than usual. For a beat longer than usual. For a smile longer than usual. Together. That was the word that floated in their eyes as realization dawned on them that they had felt both their magic intertwine for a brief moment. As they let go, a spark burst and disappeared. 

A commotion was heard from the window and they all looked at each other. The Evil Queen. She must have felt the True Love blast and was already causing chaos in town. Regina and Emma looked at each other again and nodded. Together.


End file.
